


A Classic Shellstrop Move

by devilishangel



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishangel/pseuds/devilishangel
Summary: Eleanor is good at denial. Always has been, even as a kid (she spent half of first grade convincing herself she didn't need any friends). She has it down to science (hell, she's probably better at denial then Chidi is at ethics).





	A Classic Shellstrop Move

Eleanor is good at denial.

Always has been, even as a kid ( _she spent half of first grade convincing herself she didn't need any friends_ ). She has it down to science (hell, she's probably better at denial then Chidi is at ethics).

And the truth is that denial has always been one of classic Shellstrop moves, one of the ~~better~~ _only_ things her mother bothered to teach her, that and how to get out of handcuffs.

So when she goes to Janet and asks ~~~~~~~~for the rest of her memories, behind Michael's back of course, she honestly makes herself believe she's doing it because she doesn't want to bother Michael (yes, she's actually that good at denial).

And then she watches everything, and for a moment all of the memories from the reboots make her feel insane. Because how is it possible that she spent hundreds of years in hell and yet most of the memories are happier then the ones she made before she died.

The first thing she remembers is Michael telling her she was in the good place (she snorts, wondering how she ever believed she, Eleanor Shellstrop - the woman that once punched a guy just to create a scene so she could see Stone Cold Steve Austin, wasn't in hell). But even now that she knows the truth there is something calming and soothing about Michael's smile that makes her want to believe everything that he's saying.

Soon after that she realises most of her memories include Michael in some way - the two of them bowling, singing karaoke, eating clam chowder (she shivers at the thought of eating that), him showering her witch paperclips, dancing, the two of them circling around each other almost every time she calls him out ('this is the bad place').

Most of them make her heart flutter in a strange and only slightly uncomfortable way _(she tells herself it's a side affect from Janet's memory thingy)_.

For a second she thinks she might be in love with Michael, the demon that cared about her more then anyone else ever did, the demon that sacrificed everything just to save her, the first _person_ that made her want to become a better person (both in the afterlife and on earth when he once again risked everything to visit her in that bar so he could set her on the right path).

But then she shakes it off as nothing.

Because it there is one thing Eleanor Shellstrop is truly good at it's denial.


End file.
